Santo de Mi Devoción
by E.lirio26
Summary: Nuestra unión jamás desaparecerá, aun más allá de este mundo, porque para nadie es un secreto que tú eres, el Santo de Mi Devoción.


Miraba a la lejanía, más allá del jardín, a través de los cristales que me apartaban de la realidad, en mi balcón, recuerdos inundaban mi mente, tu rostro no se alejaba de ellos.

 _Mi conciencia bailaba junto a mi razón, ambos en un sensual y peligroso ritmo que discordaban de mi coherencia._

Mis pasos lentos, dubitativos, arrastran mis penas, tu el más embriagante pecado, me has llevado a la locura. Poso mis manos sobre el costado del floral mueble, aquel que muchas veces se convirtió en el cómplice de nuestras locuras, el testigo de nuestra pasión.

Miro el cuadro que pinté por adoración a tu ser, cabeceo en negación, mi atada alma anhela tu maniobrada muestra de amor, adicto a ti, mi delirio y descontrol.

Aprieto mis manos, mis uñas clavadas rasgan la tela, una lágrima escapa de mis ojos, mis pensamientos no me dejan en paz. Eres mi primer amor, y quizás ¿el último?

Tu sonrisa iluminaba el ambiente, tus orbes verdosos brillaban cual piedras preciosas, tus mejillas sonrosadas, tu larga cabellera rubia, cual hebras doradas revoloteaban sobre tu cuerpo, tu sonrisa me distrajo, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, me enamoré por primera vez.

Esa tarde en el café, la reunión antes pautada pasó a segundo plano, tú apareciste como un dios de la belleza, tú me atrapaste como a un incauto, caí rendido a tus pies.

Tus largas extremidades, tus lineales curvas, tu resaltante trasero, tu estilo, tu blanca piel, todo tu, delicado y envolvente, me atrapó desde ese primer momento.

El acuerdo se dio, mi importante negocio por fin veía sus frutos. Me quedé por largos minutos a degustar de las delicias de lugar, pero ¿cómo evitarlo?, tú eres la delicia que quería probar.

No pude disimular mi atracción, embelesado estaba ante cada uno de tus movimientos, tu risa hacía eco en mi interior. Por suerte, lentes oscuros tapaban mi intención.

Permanecías risueño en buena compañía, solo estabas a dos mesas frente a mí, la suerte te trajo a mí. No, el destino te tenía para mí.

A punto de marcharme y pagar la cuenta, tus orbes aguamarinas se fijaron en mí, creí enloquecer, pero no, me mirabas fijamente, y te sonreíste conmigo, sentí desfallecer, pero valientemente aclaré mi garganta y nos saludamos por primera vez.

Yuri, resonó tu voz, sedosa y seductora, pintando mi corazón de brillantes colores, extiendo mi mano con la tuya, no queriéndola soltar, sueno mi garganta para liberar mi tención, Otabek, expreso con calma.

Frívolamente me miraste, y en una mirada sugestiva me invitaste a seguirte, yo accedí como un tonto encantado, los días después de allí dejaron de ser oscuros para mí.

Citas iban y venían, cenas, paseos y salidas, me mirabas con intensión, yo solo cautivado procuraba dejar al tiempo hacer.

Roses suaves, descuidados y torpes, provenían de mi parte, tus ojos calculadores y avasallantes, tomaron mis manos, confirmando la locura de mi corazón. Una caricia lenta se poso en mi mejillas, mi piel se erizaba ante tu tacto.

Nos mirábamos fijamente, tierra y amatista no dejaban de ser, parecíamos tontos, enamorados desde aquella primera vez.

Meses transcurrieron como agua entre mis manos, vivíamos juntos, la felicidad se destellaba en nuestro porvenir, como la primera vez, creía ser feliz, eso no tenía objeción.

Caricias, besos, más que miradas, encuentros íntimos, me atrapaban por completo, me enredabas en tu cuerpo, yo caía en tu juego, todo era perfecto.

Nuestra casa, nuestro lecho, cada uno de sus rincones explorados y conocidos, aprovechados y completamente marcados por nuestro amor, llenos de la amada experiencia.

Seducción, sexo, amor, pasión, lujurias, palabras con doblez de intención.

Tocaba tu blanca piel, dibujaba mis roces durante nuestra entrega, la lujuria, libidinosidad, piel con piel, una mezcla entre deseo y poder, tu lo tenías, yo te seguía.

 _Mi razón baila, solitaria y desolada, a un compas lento y seductor_

Creía que todo estaba bien, que quizás, no podría ser mejor… pero un día, todo cambió, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?

Tu frialdad siempre estuvo allí, yo, solo no la quería ver.

Esa tarde el trabajo no fue importante, decidí ir en busca de algún detalle para ti, tu distanciamiento me embargaba de un solitario sentimiento, y mis ojos sorpresivamente pudieron encontrarte.

Entré al café dónde estabas, tus ojos me miraron con preocupada sorpresa, tu brillante sonrisa se borró, transformándose en una llena de frialdad, tu calidez hacia mí, ya no estaba más.

Me presentaste a tu acompañante, yo simplemente no quise aceptar lo que mis ojos presenciaban, negándome a esa verdad seguí creyendo en tus dulces y amargas palabras.

Sabía que en esa pequeña reunión sobraba, pero me rehusé a irme, permitirlo, mi peor error.

 _Mi conciencia me gritaba alerta, yo la escuchaba a lo lejos, pero las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, yo debía ver las figuras allí puestas._

Llegué a casa una tarde, y el nido formado por nuestra convivencia estaba siendo profanado por un intruso colado en nuestra cama, Christophe, era su nombre, quien tocaba tu cuerpo con familiaridad y tú le dedicabas las mismas caricias que desde un tiempo atrás ya no me regalabas.

Tu mirada distaba suplica, anhelabas ese contacto ajeno, yo sin poder contenerme, apuñe mis manos, el ardor de mi irritado celo me consumió, entré violando aquella intimidad, te tomé del brazo y enardecido plante una bofetada en tu hermoso rostro.

Me miraste con dolor, y yo sentí el mundo quebrarse, te había perdido, y simplemente dejé que tu amante incauto, otro, al que atrapaste con la misma treta, me golpeara, tu mirabas impotente, tus ojos delataban tu complacencia, yo solo me sumí en el dolor, antes los golpes ajenos, ante los puños de un desdichado que buscaba, al igual que yo, ganarse tu vacío corazón.

Fingiste dolor, pero una mínima sonrisa se asomaba en tus labios, lo supe, te complacías en mi sufrimiento para ese momento. Fui un títere, a quien manipulaste a tu antojo, ¿regresarías?, no lo sé, yo siempre te amé, miento, jamás te dejaré de amar.

 _La locura danzaba con mi soledad, me hacía la víctima, pero yo también era el culpable, ambas bailaban a un ritmo elocuente y real, yo me dejé llevar._

Me alejé, por días sentí tu latente frialdad, este juego quemaba mis sentidos, pero allí estaba, esperándote.

Como un tonto, como muñeco sin vida, oportunidades llegaron a mí, pero yo solo te quería a ti, me volviste adicto, no puedo desligarme del frenesí ya probado.

Sentado sobre el mullido mueble observaba tu cuadro anteriormente pintado, tu deslumbrante sonrisa, ¿cómo pude dejarme ser engañado por ella?

Me levanto sin ánimo y tomo el pintoresco retrato, temblando de impotencia le doy una última mirada, desahogándome en un suspiro, uno sobrecargado de un profundo y pesado sentimiento, uno lleno de odio y de la misma fuerza con la que te amo.

Alzo mis brazos y lanzando el cuadro a la pared desaparezco la belleza que lo adornaba, ahora solo queda tu imagen tirada en el suelo.

 _Mi razón y la locura se movían con gracia seductora, ambas habían olvidado a la conciencia, yo ya la había perdido. Sus gritos eran sordos, mi corazón anhelaba solo una cosa._

 _La locura aumentó su ritmo, moviéndose con fuerte ímpetu, sus manos se alzaban atrayéndome, yo me dejaba envolver, caí ciego, me dejé hacer._

 _Una chispa se encendió en mí, venganza, ¿era lo que buscaba?, no lo sé, pero algo debía conseguir._

El acuarela que yacía tirada, lo tome entre mis manos, no tardé en encenderle fuego, todo debía ser borrado.

Tu elegante cuello desaparecía, los azulejos y amarillos de las llamas volvía negro tan hermosa pintura.

Yo solo observaba como se consumía, perdido en mis lejanos recuerdos, tú llegaste de forma inesperada, no sentí tu presencia.

Eran más pesados y atrayentes mis demonios internos, ellos abordaron mi soledad, me distrajeron de la deprimente traición.

Entraste a la sala, yo aún permanecía viendo como esta desaparecía de un modo desesperantemente lento.

Tus gestos de dolor eran notables, trataste de hablarme, pero tus palabras no salían, observabas la deprimente escena y con una sonrisa confiada y manipuladora te acercaste a mí.

Para ese momento supe que estabas ahí, con pasos sigilosos no dejabas de mirarme, dejé caer el oleo a un costado, tu mano acarició mi mejilla aun dolida, rastros del anterior enfrentamiento aun quedaban en mi cuerpo. Ellos eran la prueba de tu traición, ellos eran la prueba de que aun como un tonto permanecía ligado a ti.

Te arrodillaste frente a mí, yo permanecía aun sentado en ese mueble floral, que ahora resultaba melancólico y vacío, un inexperto consolador de mi desdicha.

Me miraste a los ojos, tus brillantes esmeraldas se cruzaron con los míos, levantaste mi mano llena de cenizas, la acariciaste con sensual intención, yo solo te miraba y tú sonreías, estaba mudo ante tu descaro.

Acariciaste tu rostro con mi mano, dejando que se manchara con la oscura prueba de mi desilusión, me dolía verte tan seguro de ti mismo, mi inutilidad por alejarte de mi me paralizaba.

Aun así, por las curvas de tus labios nuevamente quedé hipnotizado, sonreíste otra vez, caí redondito a tus pies, me convertí en tu cómplice por esos instantes.

 _Mi conciencia resignada aceptó el porvenir, quedó en silencio por mi propia autodestrucción, y mis demonios no paraban de bailar, ellos me estaban hundiendo, soy ahora un esclavo._

Tomaste el control de todo, otra vez, permití hacer a tu antojo, tu cuerpo se desnudaba frente a mí, poco a poco, sin vergüenza, sin culpa, sin una voz que advirtiera que algo estaba mal.

 _Mi conciencia se unió a la danza de la locura, la razón perdió la cordura, todos danzando a la oscuridad, de forma tenebrosa, sensual, peligrosa y sin vida._

Regaste besos húmedos en mi pecho, marcando tu camino, tus manos me rodeaban, recorriendo mi cuerpo en una caricia sugerente, yo permanecía inmóvil, sin respuesta a tu invitación, solo miraba perdido ante tu imagen que aun yacía quemándose en el frío suelo.

Te separaste lentamente de mí, buscaste mi mirada con una expresión fría y una profesional sonrisa, al intentar amárgame a tus brazos, me dejé, mis lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, mojando tu espalda.

Te detuviste por unos instantes, preocupado por aquella sensación, al sentir un metal frío tocar tu costado, bajaste tus orbes para ver de qué se trataba, y al notar un arma, una Glock 19 plateada, me miraste con suficiencia.

Intentaste besarme nuevamente, confiado en que me detendría, pero tu cuerpo se sacudió entre mis brazos, tus ojos verdes se dilataron, y me miraste con tu verdadera naturaleza, odio.

Solo por un disparo.

Tu cuerpo caía al suelo, la vida se escapaba de tu hermosa figura, tus ojos permanecían mirándome y yo, estaba inmerso en mi mundo, mi rostro fue lo último que te llevaste.

Las lágrimas no dejaron de bañar mi rostro, pero la venganza estaba cumplida, habías expirado tu último aliento, y yo paso sobre tu cuerpo, alejándome de tu rastro, nuestro lazo en este mundo terminó.

Desaparezco ante la luz del día en el espeso bosque, pero mi primer amor no debía acabarse así, tu cuerpo estaba junto a los restos del oleo quemado que con adoración pinte, y un charco de sangre marcaba el fin de tu vida.

Te amé, si, tanto que te adoré, no tenerte será mi tortura, pero, te alcanzaré donde quiera que estés.

Nuestra unión jamás desaparecerá, aun más allá de este mundo.

Otro disparo resonó en la lejanía, y me uní a las sombras de este mundo, allí me esperabas junto a mis demonios, y tu sonrisa aun así no dejó de deslumbrarme.

Desparecimos de la faz de la tierra, pero, para nadie fue un secreto que tú eras, el Santo de Mi Devoción.


End file.
